Team Naru VS Team Snake
by AkaChidori
Summary: naruto's team and sasuke's team fights to the death Naruto, Shino, and Kiba fight Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Juugo. Sakura and Hinata VS Karin. what will happen when akatsuki steps in? Rated M for violence and Maybe Romance
1. Chapter 1

Team Naruto vs. Team Snake By AkaChidori hey this is my 2nd fanfic enjoy )no lemons

Chapter 1: the meeting of the fox and the snake

His Red Fox eyes met his Crimson Sharingan eyes once again, Naruto saw Sasuke once again and he said to his former comrade "Hey Bastard" as Sasuke replied "Whats up Dope?" to anger Naruto. Then Naruto pulled out a Marumase (a big katana).

(Flashback: Naruto had helped a cloud sword master and gave the sword to him "Master Sensei please can i go now?" the Blonde asked his harsh master.  
"youll have to kill me then." scared naruto went 4 tails and elimated him)  
Naruto yelled, "▓m not going to hold back this time asshole!!!!!■ Sasuke smiled and stepped out of the way as he pulled out his Kunasagi that killed Orochimaru and blocked the strike "Trying to copy me eh Naruto?" he said, both than started hitting lighting fast with their blades. Sasuke saw a opening and used it to stab Naruto in the heart than swung around as a slashing against flesh sound was heard... than a scream. Than a fall to the ground. (Flashback: Naruto was swinging a katana at the age of 4 against a wall. Sandaime Hokage walked to Naruto and took the sword "Naruto, dont play with swords" he said grandfatherly to the young demon vessel that would try to become the Rokudaime Hokage)  
"Naruto what did Sarutobi tell you?, no playing with swords." Sasuke said to the limp Naruto 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II The Shark and Dog battle!!

Kiba wandered around their battleground/forest, they had split up to cover more ground same as

The bastards they were fighting. "Fucking perfect," he said to himself as he heard a slash against

A tree and a scream "cant be that fucker Uchiha, his sword is a katana style, that sound came

From one huge ass sword". Than, a Blue Skined Man jumped down, with a big sword in hand,

Covered in blood. "Shit...,■ he said to himself as he added loudly "hey puss what▓s up" to the kids

Anger "GO FUCK YOURE SELF-DOG BOY!". So a Verbal not Physical fight broke out.

Back to Naruto vs. Sasuke

Sasuke grimaced as he saw Naruto's body turn all red as a hailstorm of fiery kunai knives erupted everywhere. "Shit!" he said to himself as the Blonde Vessel hit him with a rasengan, luckily a kunai hit an explosive note that sent both of them into the ground. Naruto got up and started to cough up blood, "Damn Sasuke and the Fucking Sharingan" he yelled mentally inside his mind.  
"You▓ve improved a lot Naruto,■ The raven-haired teen said to the blonde. "But... not enough" Naruto added. "If I had really improved on controlling the kyuubi's power, you▓d be dead already." His Red Fox eyes turning redder as black lining appeared while 2 red fox chakra tails appeared,  
"So ill Kill you with this ass-hole!!!!" he screamed, the tails expanded and sliced at Sasuke, one got him in the chest while, much to Naruto▓s grimace accidentally cut off the Uchiha's head. "Oh...my... GOD SASUKE!!!!!!" he screamed in tears while falling down. "I killed him... I killed my friend... I killed Sasuke!!!!" he started to cry softly than knelt down by his bloody body .  
will bring Chp 3 up soon 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Shadows Unleashed Naruto looked at the Uchiha's severed head and walked out of the battleground, a hurt feeling "i killed sasuke..." he kept on saying. Out of respect he put his sword by his dead rival. while walking off to tell team kakashi. "Fool Naruto." a familar voice said. "K-k-Kabuto??!" Naruto yelled looking back at the silver haired assissant of the deceased Orochimaru.

"I may want to kill Sasuke but... You are most annoying, see?" he pointed to the curse mark of heaven "This," he added "particualr mark is special, the owner has 3 puppet servants in the form of him or in other words sorta like Lord Orochimarus Edo Tensei Jutsu. But... the funny thing is that they live inside of him without him knowing..." Naruto about threw up to what happened next. Sasuke's head dissapeared and grew back on his body "Nifty isnt it Naruto?" The Raven haired noted to Naruto. "Katon!, Curse Mark Fire, Heaven!" sasuke yelled as a purple black fire in shape of a dark angel slammed into Naruto, causing him to scream in agony. "Bye Kabuto" He added before teleporting out

Meanwhile at the Vocal Battle Between Kisame and Kiba

"THATS IT BOY, TIME TO GET MURDERED!!!!!!!" Kisame yelled as he tried to slash Kiba with the Sword, so as a humor, Kiba ducked so that Kisame Cut his other arm off (like in epic movie)  
"AHHHHHHHHH" Kisame yelled as his blue arm fell off. "Wow Blue balls here is really dumb" Kiba said to himself. all of the sudden Kisame blew up and he appeared in the smoke, looking diffrent but with both arms, his cloak was off to reveal sharp scales, than his shark sword acctually turned into a demon, "KISAME!!!!" the demon yelled at the shark man "DO THE JUTSU!!!!"

who is the demon?, what is that fire that naruto got burned with. why did sasuke leaver? find out in chapter IV 


	4. Chapter 4

copyright: I dont own naruto, Whatever his name is. if i owned it thou, Sasuke would be Emo.. lol

Chapter IV: The Day T

note: boldbijjus/demons: Italicthinking to self: Underline

Sasuke walked into the forest, not looking back at his battle with Naruto. Out of the Shadows His Allies Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu appeared "Go Scout around now... the Konoha ninjas are onto us.." Sasuke said as he put his hand over the Curse Mark [i"Itachi, i Will Kill You..."[/i was the only thing on his mind at the time. Every day he'd remember that day. The day auntie and uncle died. the day everyone died but two that day. "Uchiha Madara... who are you?" He said to himself as he remembered the meeting of the kyuubi (flash back: The kyuubi looked at his host and Sasuke as a spark of intrest hit the 9 tailed Bijju. the one that Naruto's Father , Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage had sealed "Now I can see it... So this was the source of your power? Who would've thought that something like this was inside of you?" He explained to the blonde haired Jinchuuriki [b"I See. An Uchiha, is it? Your growth is impressive. You can even see me inside Naruto. Such Would be the power of your Sharingan, The Uchiha clan's cursed power.[/b The Kyuubi said to the raven haired boy. "Seems this isn't the first time you've seen the Sharingan. If so, then you are the Kyuubi." Sasuke replied. [bEyes with such power and chakra, so much more sinister than my own. Just as Uchiha Madara was"[/b The demon said. (End Flashback

(Meanwhile in the hidden Waterfall Village the leader, Shibuki hit the ground bleeding profundly, "how?... I...I drank the Water yet you still beat me.." he said as he winced due to the man cutting his left eye with a weird looking katana. "Why? because im Stronger than you, Im a Akatsuki Silencer thats Why." he said, the man was about 19 years old, he was wearing a akatsuki cloak but instead of red, the clouds were silver with black swirls in them. On his head was a scratched star forehead protector, around his neck was a scratched cresent forehead protector. and his wrists had a scratched waterfall and rain wristbands. "and probally cause im Ryku the Silencer." Ryku said as he took the hero's water and walked out of the village, leaving it in ruin."Pein-sama will want this"  
Naruto noticed something. "Can it be? Zabuza-san's sword???? but how?" He said as all of the sudden a silver haired youth appeared "Eh your Naruto-kun right?" he asked. "Who are you?" Naruto replied about to take a kunai out of his pocket, "The name's Suigetsu, got it memorized?" he said, rushing at Naruto with the giant sword. Quickly, Naruto threw the kunai at a huge tree, hitting the top as he dissapeared causing Suigetsu's sword to slice into a rock, lodging it in there real tight "Where the fuck did that brat go?" He said. "Right here, Dattebayo!!!!!" Naruto yelled from the top of the tree with a scroll in hand and the kunai in the other. "Wait thats... The Yondaime Hokage's move!??!?!?!" Suigetsu yelled, throwing the sword at the tree cutting down the tree crushing the blonde kid. Suigetsu noticed some of his organs spilling out from under the tree "Ouch," he said quietly while walking off to go Rendavous with someone important. [i"Sorry Sasuke, but I need to do something"[/i he thought to himself as he began the journey to the Mist village.  
Kiba panted and flew into a mountain wall, blood spraying everywhere. "Damnit...Akamaru...im sorry..." Kiba muttered looking at his hurt companion. Akamaru was missing a eye and a part of his left hind leg. "This guy is going to kill me no doubt.." Using the rest of his strength he managed to perform 2 things. First he patted his dog, friend, and the dog that was like a brother to him "good boy." was all he managed to say. The next thing he did was peform 3 handseals. "Inuzuka style: Owners Loyalty Retreat Companion!" All of the sudden. Akamaru dissapeared and was ported back to Konoha.. Than Samehada impaled him. [b"Foolish little Brat..."[/b Kisame Said as he turned back to normal, Samehada back in his hands. "As honor is, I should place the boy by the gates..." He said, carrying the dead chuunin back to Konoha as the resting place.  
Pein looked around at his surrondings, Konan by him in thier bed. Life could'nt get any better. "Konan-chan, wake up" Pein said gently as she awoke. "Pein-kun im tired" she said softly as Ryku walked in, a hood was over his face and his Scratched Star Forehead protector was covering his eyes. "I have the Hero's Water from the Waterfall village to add to the Star Comet and other stuff." he said, "There is one more thing we need.. The Key of the Kyuubi." Pein replied "The Kyuubi key??" Ryku asked. "The key that we need to achieve our goal..." The Auburn haired man explained.  
News in Konoha spread fast, Inuzuka Kiba died. Of course, Kurenai, Shino, and Hinata heard first "Kiba..." Hinata said with tears, he had became like a brother to her and now he died.. Yet she still had something of his, Akamaru (Flashback: "Hinata. if I Die, Akamaru is yours ok?" He told her 1 1/2 years ago.(End Flashback)

End of Chapter Dun Dun dun!!!!!!.!...! God Dammit!! lol.  
so, Will Sasuke Kill Itachi and find Madara?, Is Shibuki dead?, Who is this Ryku?, Is Naruto splattered all over the ground? Wheres Sui going? Are Pein & Konan married????, Yes I killed off Kiba, kill me jeez.

ok here are the people that have a not kill off pass.  
Ino, Sai, Yamato, Sakura, Tsunade, Garra & his Sibs, most of Team Snake, etc.

and for the rest, it depends. 


End file.
